ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Mojave Rangers
The Mojave Rangers are a Faction in the Mojave Wasteland as of late 2283. They Patrol both the town of Pullerville and the lot of the Mojave Wasteland. Armor The Mojave Rangers of are equipped with Riot Gear scavenged from a truck convoy that was on its way to Hopeville just prior to the Great War. Heavier Equipped soldiers tend to be issued the Elite Riot Gear, whereas Snipers and Marksman are issued Advanced Riot Gear, and Basic Patrol Rangers get Riot Gear. Weapons After scavenging the truck convoy of armor and weapons (notably a large quantity of Auto-Assault Shotguns and Slug Ammo), one patrol began to track where the convoy originated from, finding a military based a few scant miles from the convoy. There the Rangers uncovered a vast pre-war armory, including a large quantity of new Combat Rifles. This supplied most of the Mojave Rangers of Pullerville, with most of them using either the Light Machine Gun, Combat Rifle, Sniper Rifle or .45 Auto Sub Machine Gun. Ranks The only ranks in the Mojave Rangers are Squad Leader and Squad Element. The Squad Leader is always at the head of the patrol, while the Squad Element follows, laying down support fire when ordered by the Squad Leader. The Squad works efficiently by working balancing weapons depending on where the particular squad just so happens to be patrolling, so most Mojave Rangers are adept in a wide array of weapons systems. Patrol Ranger Mostly comprised of veterans of the NCR Military and other various wastelanders, the basic patrol ranger consists of a ranger in basic Riot Gear wielding either a Combat Rifle, Assault Carbine, Auto-Assault Shotgun, or Light Machine Gun. They circumnavigate Pullerville looking for any type of threat ranging from Fiends, Raiders, Super Mutants, Cazadores, Mercenaries, and eventually the Brotherhood of Steel. All Patrol Rangers are also very capable field medics. Light Mojave Ranger Mostly comprised of veterans of the NCR Military, Light Mojave Rangers tend to strictly guard specific outposts within Pullerville and are equipped with basic Riot Gear and either Assault Carbines or .45 Auto Sub Machine Guns, along .45 Auto Pistols as a back up weapon. Their lightly armed and armored nature also makes them capable scouts when the call for such action arises. Light Mojave Rangers are normally seen guarding the Headquarters, Solar Array, and Radio Station. Notable Light Mojave Rangers include Eric Anderson and Nicholas Fairbanks. Mojave Ranger Marksman Mostly comprised of veterans from 1st Recon and standard NCR rangers, the Mojave Ranger Marksman are the best shots in all of the Mojave Wasteland, only second to NCR's 1st Recon. Their shrude combat abilities and superior marksmanship compared to other rangers allow them to survive in almost any situation. They are equipped with Advanced Riot Gear and carry both Sniper Rifles and 12.7mm Sub Machine Guns as a backup weapon. Within Pullerville, Mojave Ranger Marksman can be found in both the Guard Towers and Sentry Positions. Notable Mojave Ranger Marksman include Orion Jackson and John Murtaugh. Heavy Mojave Ranger Almost strictly comprised of NCR Ranger Veterans and remnants of the Desert Rangers, Heavy Mojave Rangers are the juggernauts of the Mojave Rangers of Pullerville. Not only are their survival and combat skills considered extraordinary, but their sheer will in combat make them a force to be reckoned with. Within Pullerville these rangers are seen around Sentry Positions and even Patrol along with the Patrol Rangers. They are equipped with Elite Riot Gear, Light Machine Guns, and Assault Carbines as a back up weapon. Notable Heavy Mojave Rangers include Frank Peirce and Taylor Alvarez. Category:Faction